Shuten-doji
Sheet Basics *Level: 1 *Magic Skills: Anti-Chaos Magic, Anti-Fiend Magic, Terrain Magic (Inner Planes), Terrain Magic (Outlands), Terrain Magic (Planes of Chaos), Terrain Magic (Planes of Conflict), Terrain Magic (Planes of Law), Terrain Magic (Prime), Terrain Magic (Transitive Planes), Solar Creation, Solar Manipulation *Mundane Skills: Alertness, Athletics, Brute Weapons, Eating/Drinking, Intimidation, Prodigious Strength *Connections Skills: Shinto Religion, Solar Goddess Amaterasu *Making Skills: Stonecrafting, Thematic Item Enchanting, Thematic Spell Crafting *Trick: Belief is Power: With a Skilled roll or an Action Point, Shuten-doji can always perform an action that speaks to her beliefs (faction, religion, or otherwise) as long as she can reasonably explain how the action ties in to those beliefs. *Complications: Belief is Trouble, Clueless Prime, Gluttony Combat Universal Actions Attack Action: Melee Basic Attack, At-Will, Melee, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Ranged Basic Attack, At-Will, Range 5, Damage 2 Effect: None Attack Action: Charge, At-Will Shuten-doji moves up to her speed to a square adjacent a creature and makes a Melee Basic Attack against it. Each square of movement must bring her closer to the target. Shuten-doji cannot Charge through difficult terrain. Role Action: Assess, At-Will Shuten-doji rolls a d6 and asks the DM that many questions from the lists below. About an enemy: • How many Hit Points does it have? • Summarize its powers? • What are its special traits? • Is it carrying anything strange or unique? About the encounter: • Who is really in charge? • What can I use against the enemies? • What can they use against me? • Are there hidden doors or traps? • Are there hidden enemies? No Action: Rally, Encounter Special: Shuten-doji may only use this on her turn, but she may use it at any point in her turn, even while incapacitated. Shuten-doji spends an Action Point. She regains 4 Hit Points and regains a use of Focused Attack. Combat Class: Martial Artist *Feature: Stances: Shuten-doji may start any encounter in any stance she has access to. Once per turn, she may spend a Free Action (on her turn) to change stances. Shuten-doji may use only one stance at a time. Stance: Weeping Willow Style While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds the following effect to all her melee attacks: Slide target 2 squares. While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she has Reach 2. Stance: Python Style While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds the following effect to all her melee attacks: Shuten-doji grabs the target. It has advantage to escape the grab. While Shuten-doji is in this stance, if an attack misses her while she has an enemy grabbed, it takes 2 damage. Stance: Scorpion Style While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds the following effect to all her melee attacks: Target takes 1 ongoing damage (save ends). While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds 1 damage to her Opportunities. Free Action: Focused Attack, Encounter On Shuten-doji's next attack, she treats her stances as though they were one tier higher for the effect and adds one to the damage line. Until the start of Shuten-doji's next turn, she treats all her stances as though they were one tier higher for the passive effect. Stance: Greater Weeping Willow Style While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds the following effect to all her melee attacks: Slide target 4 squares. While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she has Reach 3. Stance: Greater Python Style While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds the following effect to all her melee attacks: Shuten-doji grabs the target. It has advantage to escape the grab. While Shuten-doji is in this stance, if an attack misses her while she has an enemy grabbed, the attack hits the grabbed enemy as though the attacker had rolled a 4. Stance: Greater Scorpion Style While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds the following effect to all her melee attacks: Target takes 2 ongoing damage (save ends). While Shuten-doji is in this stance, she adds ongoing 1 damage (save ends) to her Opportunities. Combat Role: Striker *Damage Boost: When Shuten-doji rolls a 2 to 5 on an attack, she deals 1 extra damage to the target. When Shuten-doji rolls a 6, she instead deal 2 extra damage. Role Action: Shifty, At-Will Shuten-doji may shift 1 square. Immediate Reaction: Strike Back, Encounter Trigger: An enemy hits Shuten-doji with an attack. Shuten-doji spends an Action Point. She makes an attack against the triggering enemy. Combat Feats *Defenses: Toughness: Shuten-doji has +3 maximum Hit Points, for a total of 16 with Huge. During the first round, she has Resist 1, and all attacks against her have Disadvantage. *Special Abilities: Huge: Shuten-doji has +3 maximum Hit Points, or a total of 16 with Toughness. She is 2 × 2, and allies can treat her as terrain granting Intervening Cover.